


dont you want me

by PhantomOfDecadence



Series: i dont have to sell my soul, he's already in me [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Relationship Built on Pain, Rough Sex, Slightly More Feels, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomOfDecadence/pseuds/PhantomOfDecadence
Summary: Praise made him feel disgusting. He hated it with every fiber of his being, that's why their relationship was built on hurting one another. Then there was Steve, praise was the only language he spoke."Fucking love the sounds you make, for me..." Maybe it was a possessive thing that made him repeat these words,mine,mine,mine.It didn't matter, Billy never denied it. He was all for Steve, Billy belonged to King Steve. He always would.





	dont you want me

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt - _"I love the sounds you make"_ [insert link here]  
Steve Harrington has a praise kink and Billy has a humiliation one, Billy hardly gets what he wants when he bottoms.

Praise made him feel disgusting. It was odd, praise was designed to make you feel... like you were a good person and you did good things, but this was not true. Billy knew that he was the exact opposite of any praise that would come his way. It felt like humiliation.  
And Billy loved being humiliated. Shown how flawed he is, the imperfection... during sex at least. It was excusable then. Any time after that? Billy was the one shaming himself, putting himself down... or it was his father.

Even then, those words had much less effect when you hear them over and over again and you tell yourself over and over again...

And they agreed, praise was not supposed to be apart of whatever the fuck they were doing, not out right praise. No "you're such a beautiful boy, so good, so pretty, so sweet, so loving" - they agreed to that, no saying that they loved the way one's mouth wrapped around another's cock.  
They were not supposed to love it, they were supposed to hate it and themselves for giving in to whatever fucking sin this was...

It was his turn to bottom... or was it? Did he just throw a fit until he got a tongue and several fingers shoved up his ass just so Harrington wouldn't have to listen to him bitch and complain?  
Either way it worked because he was on his back, legs spread open and doe-eyed Harrington was going down on him, hard.

Sucking his dick, disappearing between those pretty pink lips which were only attractive when they had a cock between them. Billy's told him before, told him he was only useful when he was going down. So it wasn't praise, it was an insult... right?

His back arched slightly when gentle fingers brushed over his ballsack, trailing down to Billy's asshole to prod gently with a soft finger. Harrington knew the rules, no putting anything in without lube. Billy wondered, though, what was it like? What kind of pain, stretch, burn would come from having a dry finger shoved into your unprepared asshole?  
It'd probably hurt a lot, that's what their... 'fling' was built on. Hurting each other, if pleasure came from it, then so be it.

Billy was tempted to ask Harrington to shove the finger in, so he knew it was coming. So he would tense and it would hurt more, "Harrington..." Billy moaned aloud, eyes opening just slightly, sweat slicked his skin and from the dimmed lights, it gave his chest and abdomen a faint glow to it. The room was dark in all the corners, candles spread here an there. Enough for them to see, but not enough to get them killed... yet it only took one.

Steve was between Billy's spread legs, dark hair all messed up. He didn't put any of that nasty smelling hairspray shit in his hair. It was flat against Harrington's head and Billy thought he looked like a fucking monster when he first saw it, but he fixed it by tugging and pulling on the dark locks, so now he was just messy.

In a response to his name, Steve pull off of Billy's cock with a pop of his lips, moving to nip at Billy's muscular thighs and dragging his tongue across the red bruising on the sun kissed skin. Whenever Steve had time, he would lay his head down on Billy's naked thigh, see those sun freckles and trace them - try to match constellations to the little dots here and there. Billy would hate him for this, it was about pain.

He would always say that, sometimes the pain was good... sometimes. Where was the lovey dovey shit? Steve fucking lived for that and it was the one thing that would kill Billy if it ever came to that.  
"Hargrove?" He purred his question, running his finger tips over his stretch out abdomen, dragging them back as his fingernails left red marks. A spark of pain that Billy loved, his back arched lightly into the sensation and Steve was faintly aware of the cock nudging at his cheek, spit and precome mixing and smearing on Steve's cheek.

Billy's eyes were lidded and he looked like a a fucking god, blond curls askew, chest heaving in pleasure and gentle beads of sweat running down the side of his face. He was so beautiful, Steve's chest tightened. He wanted so badly to tell Billy, though it would end up with Steve getting a busted lip. Pain only...  
"Need your fingers." Billy moaned, out of breath and desperate for relief, desperate for what he asked for.

Steve smirked, wrapping his fist around Billy's spit soaked cock, giving it a couple of jerks while his thumb ran over the tip and under the head, adding bursts of pleasure here and there for him.  
"Right here?" Steve asked teasingly, Billy responded by jerking his hip into Steve's grip, moaning and throwing his head to the side to bite at the pillows next to his head ; his hips shifting just slightly as he tried to formulate what he actually wanted into words.

"No... please," His wrecked voice had Steve shifting his hips over the sheets, desperate for some kind of release of his own. The sheets did enough on his bare cock to pull a gentle moan from Steve, nudging at the cock next to his face before his tongue darted out to taste the salty skin, humming in appreciation for the way that Billy's dick twitched at the contact.

"Such a needy bottom," Steve cooed softly, starting to get up to get the lube from the nightstand, moving slowly up Billy's body to catch him in a tender kiss. It was gentle, his lips were soft, not fighting against something like this. Maybe Billy was too desperate to have fingers up his ass to care.  
With his freehand, Steve reached into the draw to curl his fist around the bottle, gently pulling back and humming against Billy's lips. It was a tender moment between them. Caused Steve's heart to do a flip, hoping that this wouldn't be followed by something harsh and painful.

Nothing followed, so Steve sat back, nudging the other's legs open a bit wider, bending down to lick at his shaft and pulling back to suckle on the head of his cock, tongue working over the slit to taste his precome. Fingers trailed down to his puckered hole, pushing gently at it and again, Billy bucked eagerly.  
"Do it..."  
"Lemme get my fingers ready..." Steve hummed, pulling off his dick and sitting back, popping open the cap to the lubricant.

"No, without." Billy hissed, his hand reached up, pulling the bottle from Steve - holding it out of reach with a dangerous grin on his face. As well as one could have looking absolutely fucked out. Steve let out a light chuckle, "Without, alright. Let me just shove my fingers into your dry ass." He knew that Billy could not be serious about this, it was a goddamn rule, after all.  
"Yes, please, Steve." His feet planted and again Billy gave a little buck along with one of the neediest of whines that had Steve's cock jumping, willing to do whatever Billy asked of him.

"Billy, I don't think..."  
"Don't think you can hurt me? Huh, is that it?" His voice was lace with venom, but he lacked the proper glare. Still looking fucked out with his cock hard and dripping, "Fuck you, King Steve. You and I know damn well that you can hurt me."

Steve jaw worked as he reached for the lube again, "I am not going to tear your ass apart," Still, Billy held the lube out of reach, growling slightly before his hand came out and nudged at Steve's chest, "Just this one time, I promise. Please, pretty boy?" He gave a lazy grin, leaning up just slightly to capture Steve's lips and the King's resolve broke.

"Fine, just this one time, just this one finger and never again." Steve mumbled, pulling back and sitting on his haunches as he observed Billy now relaxing, legs wider again and his hips wiggling as if it was going to tempt Steve further. The King shook his head, hiding a smirk. He started teasing the man again, pushing and prodding at the ring of muscles, waiting until Billy seemed relaxed enough to take a finger, a dry, unprepared finger. No-one could be ready for this.

And still, Steve pushed until it gave way and his finger sunk in past the first knuckle.  
"Ahh, fuck, fuck!" Billy snarled, arching off of the bed, one hand violently twisting in the sheets. A burst of pain ran through him and it was... satisfying in a disgusting kind of way. To see thing asshole in pain... quite literally.

"Bet you wished I had used the lube." Steve snarled, pushing forward some more until Billy let out a strangled moan when Steve's finger hit his prostate, pushing roughly against it. It was hard to move considering how tight Billy had clamped down, the lack of any moisture, it was rough and probably hurt Billy a whole lot. But he wanted this..

Another moan tore from Billy, his face scrunched up and he looked so beautiful in pain. Golden mane askew all over the pillows, muscles flexing under his skin. Disgusting masochist, in love with the pain.  
"Give me the lube, I'm gonna fuck you." Steve growled, twisting his finger again. Rough this time so that a high keen came from his throat and he twisted his hips, away from the finger that hurt him so badly in the best way. Steve continued to move it against the resistance, curling his finger a bit, scratching against the sensitive walls - prodding at Billy's prostate until his mouth was open wide and not a sound came from his lips other than broken whimpers.

Steve growled again reaching for the lube that was clutched so tightly in Billy's grip, Steve pulled it away and held it gently before ripping his finger out of Billy's asshole. The blond man let out a long whimper, toes curling in pain and his chest heaving, trying to get himself under control. Steve gave a half grin, looking down at his finger and seeing a smear of blood, good.

Steve squeezed the lube out onto his hand, smearing it over Billy's entrance, loving the way he flinched at the cold contact of the lube. The King grinned, running his fingers up and down, gently pressing until his slick fingers gave way and he enter Billy with two fingers.

A whorish moan came from Billy's lips, cock twitching with the contact, "Fuck... I love the sounds you make." Steve whispered, once again dipping down, licking a stripe up Billy's abdomen, up his neck until he reached the other man's lips, capturing them in a heated kiss. Swallowing every whimper and moan that came with Steve's lithe fingers dragging over his prostate to bring every little whine to light.

"The whore moans that come from your lips as my fingers fuck into you, it's nothing compared to the way you moan when my dick is inside you. You take it so well." Steve sung his praises next to Billy's ear, licking at the shell, dropping down to suckle at Billy's sweet spot.

"I said, no praise." Billy whispered in response, voice strained with the pleasure of having a constant pressure on his prostate, his cock twitched again and Steve pulled his fingers free from Billy, kissing his neck tenderly.

"I'm gonna fuck you, pull all those sweet little moans from you. A needy, fucking bottom... all for me to worship." Steve whispered, reaching over Billy once more to grab at the condoms, tearing one open and quickly sliding it over his dick. Aching for Billy now.  
"Don't." Billy hissed, making Steve paused slightly, don't shove my cock inside of you?

"Stop talking, pretty boy." The blond man groaned, tugging at his cock - wanting Steve inside of him and for him to shut his mouth. Steve huffed softly, running slick hand over his cock before lining himself up and slowly easing into Billy, relishing every whimper that broke from his lips.

"You're calling me pretty? I should be calling you that." Steve whispered the second he was bottomed inside Billy. His perfect pink lips parted, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Billy's tight hole clenched down even more with the praise, "You say you don't like praise, huh, gorgeous boy? Why does your cock twitch every time I praise you, hmm?"

His mouth opened, to say something, probably something rude. But Steve cut his bottom off with a harsh thrust, pulling all the way out and pushing back in.  
Hardly any prepping, a couple minutes fingering with two fingers...  
Billy wasn't fully open, but he was a desperate little bottom - so he made it work.

"So fucking beautiful, spread all out like this for me." Steve whispered, breathlessly as he soon found a brutal pace, angling his hips just slightly to make sure he hit Billy's prostate. So any retort he would have was lost in a wanton moan, clenching fingers and pulling on the bed sheets as sweat glistened on his chest.  
They were horny fucking kids, all it took was a good cock up you ass and tight clenching of heat to bring you quickly to your end. Fingers digging harshly into Billy's skin, sure to leave bruises as he was chasing his orgasm.

"Love the way you moan, how your voice raises and your moans come... out so needing for me." Steve let out a couple of moans of his own, dipping down to lick at Billy's neck, giving a couple of love nibbles here and there. Hands spreading over his chest, shoulders, holding him down as his hips continued to thrust shallowly.

"Fucking love the sounds you make, for me..." Maybe it was a possessive thing that made him repeat these things. All for Steve, Billy belonged to King Steve. He always would.  
"Steve." Billy cried softly, desperate for his release, fingernails digging into his shoulders, holding onto him as strongly as he could. First time in awhile that he called Harrington by his first name, "Such a beautiful baby boy." Steve whispered, grunts and moans becoming more hurried as he found himself getting closer and closer to his end, "Touch yourself for me, baby." Steve purred, wanting to feel him clench down, coming because of Steve.

Billy obeyed, not saying anything against it for now. His hand wrapped around his dick, pulling on it, giving it a couple of strokes before he came. Pathetic cries coming from his lips, tapering off into a groan as Steve continued, eyes locked onto Billy's blue eyes, watching his face.

It's what did him in the end, The King let out a groan, pushing his fingernails into Billy's skin, using him as something to hang onto as his orgasm was pulled from him. Steve's hip shifted a couple of times to draw it out longer before finally stilling with a soft moan.

"Fuck." Steve stuttered, slowly slipping out of Billy, tossing the used condom in the bin while Billy was using some tissues to wipe off his chest, reminding himself he would have to take it out before his parents got home the following morning.

"Hey." Billy mumbled the second The King flopped down beside him, fingers tangling into his messy mane in a threatening grip, Steve only leaned into it, a sated smile on his face. He didn't care what Billy did next, his limbs were limp and he was in a post orgasm haze. It felt good to be that warm next to a body that made him feel that good.

"Yes, pretty boy?" Steve teased, a tired grin etching on his face that almost had Billy smiling, "What'd I tell you about praise?"  
"I dunno..." Steve wiggled around 'til his arms were wrapped around Billy's chest, nosing into him. Slowly the grip loosened until Billy was running his hands through Steve's hair, giving him gentle tugs when he reached the end, "Fine... in the morning I'm gonna kick your ass."  
"I'll have to kick you out first, can't let my parents know that I'm dicking down some delinquent." Which resulted in a harsh smack in the back if Steve's head as they both giggled, "You're not a delinquent... you're my pretty boy."  
"And your mine." Billy hummed, kissing Steve's forehead, keeping him close.

Maybe this time he would let the praise slip... Steve made him feel good, just this once.


End file.
